happystreetfandomcom-20200223-history
Game Bugs
This page is no longer managed. ---- :Since this wiki is unofficial, the developer does not see this page. :To resolve technical issues, please contact the developer directly. * godzilab.zendesk.com: Forums: Happy Street * godzilab.zendesk.com: Submit a request ---- :Feel free to add if you're experiencing something not listed, however.... please consider whether the game behavior is truly a bug or whether it is a behavior intended by Godzilab. If you believe it to be an intended behavior, please list it in Game Updates & Version Info instead (or wherever else you feel is most appropriate) 'Known Game Bugs' *When you try to visit some friends a message says: 'Can't read friend's level, There was an issue with the data. Please make sure the latest version of Happy Street'. *The message icon disappears when you enter another area (forest, mountain, etc) and does not reappear when you return to your town. **''NOTE: You can always access messages from your Friend's Listing (not the world view).'' *The hammer game becomes invisible periodically. *If you leave the main screen when the Fortune Wheel, the Hammer Game, or the Dungeon are ready to play, they will be ready to be restocked when you return and you will lose your chance to play. (This allows the game to continue, if you just shut off your screen, when you resume they will still be able to play) *The color of a villager's birthday gift will sometimes be wrong when it's shown in the birthday scene as well as the first time they wear it (it will change to the correct color when you close and re-open the game) *A stock increase % appears after upgrading a shop or after moving a shop out of a combo.... then disappears when the game is closed and re-opened. *Many people have trouble with the game crashing. It has gotten better since version 1.1.1, but it isn't fixed. *When clicking on a quest to check on what you need, the sprite of the person sometimes disappears. However, this does not affect the quest you need to complete in any known way. *If you have 2 quests (A and B) that require one particular item to complete, and you only have one of that item, if you complete quest A it uses the item, but quest B will still show as ready to complete, and you can complete it and reap the reward despite the fact that you do not actually have said item as you used it up by completing quest B. *If your game keeps crashing after you've updated something, try turning the phone completely off, and restarting. That may allow the game to run normally again. *if you're on the right or left edge and you keep swiping in the same direction, the snow will move in this direction. *Occasionally, the game will be stuck in an endless cycle; stores and games are ready to be stocked and played, then going to the forest and returning causes them to be ready to be stocked and played again. Purchasing any new buildings or crafting any new items is completely disregarded upon return, as the game loads up the world that you arrived to when the loop started. The same goes for the forest as well. *If a visitor to your town picks up a balloon from your store, and you pop the ballon after they return to their vehicle, they will stand up in their seat and run backwards while their vehicle continues to leave the town. *On the first gen Kindle Fire, you cannot expand your land with coins. This may happen on other devices where the game is downloaded from The Amazon Appstore for Android, but has not been tested by original author. *Sometimes you will lose characters levels and town map. The forest map and quest is left. This is a gamebreaking bug. **game crashes when trying to gift a crystal OR invite friends to your Friends Hotel 'FIXED Bugs From Previous Game Versions' *Friend's names in Game Center often do not match their names in the game. FIXED in version 1.1.1 *If you have more than one mushroom soup or birthday cake in your bag and try to use one on a villager, all of them will disappear from your bag. FIXED in version 1.1.1 *If you leave the main screen after the fiesta button appears and before activating the fiesta, the fiesta meter will sometimes be empty when you return. FIXED in version 1.1.1 *Lucky Spin fails to give daily tokens. FIXED in version 1.1.1 *The color of some of the villagers clothes changes every time you open the game. FIXED in version 1.1.1 *If you have more than one upgrade in progress on screen at once, the 'builder' animation runs too fast. FIXED in version ?.?.? 'Intended Behavior of the Game' *Messages do not arrive as you are playing the game. They arrive all at once when you open the game. See also *Time Travel